


Set Me On Fire

by Nerd_Cake



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), Muke - Fandom
Genre: 18 - Freeform, Clubbing, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 08:42:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7501632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerd_Cake/pseuds/Nerd_Cake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke is kind of terrified. Tonight he turns eighteen. Well technically today, but he just got his new ID and calum is jumping up and down in the back seat as Ashton drives them all to the club.</p><p>Calum is just pumped about them all being legal to drink now. Luke is horrified his mum will find out and lock him in his room to never see daylight again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Set Me On Fire

Luke is kind of terrified. Tonight he turns eighteen. Well technically today, but he just got his new ID and calum is jumping up and down in the back seat as Ashton drives them all to the club.

Calum is just pumped about them all being legal to drink now. Luke is horrified his mum will find out and lock him in his room to never see daylight again.

But Calum is happy enough for all three of them, so Luke finds it in himself to relax a little. But only a little.

Finding a parking space is hard, but Luke enjoys having more time to think. _He'll have one drink_ , he thinks, _one_.

 

But as soon as Calum gets to the bar he shouts "My friend just turned eighteen it's time to turn his blood to alcohol!"

Luke cannot run away fast enough after one shot of tequila. His throat burns and he can't stop coughing. He dances to keep Calum out of his meticulously quaffed blond hair. He's eighteen.

He's an adult. Time to celebrate before the actual adulting starts because, this is the easy part of being grown up.

Luke suddenly locks eyes with a raven haired boy. There are feathers in his hair, and his eyes are hazel absorbed by green and Luke is going weak in the knees because, is this heaven?

Luke has to be looking at an angelic creature in a guns n roses t-shirt.

Before Luke can process it the angel is moving closer. He's paralyzed. Immobile. Frozen. What was this feeling in his gut?

The boy-no, the man-is gazing so intensely into Luke's baby blues Luke thinks he might drown in them.

And then a hand is slipping up Luke's thigh, palm pressed against his tight jeans, but Luke doesn't move away.

"Hi." The man says near breathlessly. Luke notices stubble on his cheeks and his eyelids feel heavier.

A shaky gasp leaves Luke's throat as the hand on his thigh slips, up, up. Up.

"I'm Michael." He says. Luke moans. He can't help it. Michael is beautiful. And Luke doesn't realize until Michael giggles that he said that out loud.

"Your not too bad yourself Mr lip ring." As Michael says it he eyes Luke's lip ring lustfully. Who was this divine creature sent from the highest heavens standing in front of Luke at this moment?

"Wow." He chokes. Michael licks his lips like he didn't hear. "Can I kiss you?" A choked whine escapes Luke's lips and Michael's eyes light up.

He must take that as a yes because he dives in. As soon as their lips meet chills rack Luke's frame in the hot pulsing club.

Luke's hands shoot out to hold onto Michael's forearms, and Michael has to hold half of his weight.

Luke is whining loudly, he knows. He can feel the vibrations in his throat, but Michael is nipping at his lip ring like he loves it. And Luke has never felt more half awake, yet electrified at the same time, as he does now.

 _Something big is happening_ , his brain tells him, but his body sags like he's home after a long day of work. His insides are buzzing and humming and bouncing around excitedly. Luke feels like he's in another dimension and nothing makes sense, but at the same time everything does make sense.

It's like time travel when Luke's back hits a mattress and his clothes are slipping off of his skin. Michael's toungue tastes like cherries and his skin is burning hot.Luke hears himself moan as his hands touch it. Hears Michael say "Look at you." Luke's head is spinning, but he feels everything. Feels Michael's lips leaving kisses. Feels his sticky, hot tongue flat against his head and cries.

Everything feels ten times more intense, and Luke feels like his body is aflame. Michael is whispering words into his skin that he can't hear, but he feels them.

"You're an angel." Luke blurts. "So beautiful. Never stop touching me."

Michael snickers and says Luke is drunk. It brings Luke to earth. Grounds him. His eyes are on Michael.

Michael is looking at him, lips kissing up his inner thigh. Luke doesn't know who he is anymore. The sane him wouldn't have grabbed Michael by the arms and flipped him over. Wouldn't have said "You're an angel. And I'm so glad I only had one drink so I'll remember all of this."

Michael's jaw drops open as he watches Luke take his fingers in his mouth and suck on them. He didn't care if Michael had a condom or not.

Luke wanted to everything Michael could give him. Wanted to feel Michael even when he wasn't in him.

Taking two fingers at once, Luke rides them, straddling Michael's thighs and staring at his face.

Michael chokes on a moan and Luke sees his cock twitch, watches pre-cum dribble onto his stomach and prays to god Michael is in him soon because, his fingers aren't even close to being enough.

But Luke slips in a third finger to finish stretching himself out before Michael says. "God, who knew you'd be so fucking…just…fuck."

Luke's head is tossed back. He says "You'll make me cum…" Michael groans loudly and mutters incoherent things to himself while he watches Luke ride his fingers.

After scissoring the three a few times, Luke decides it's quite enough. He spits in his hand in his rush, and Michael chokes, his cock twitching in Luke's dry hand.

Luke is trying hard to keep it together. After slicking up Michael's member as best he can, Luke lines himself up.

When Luke gets Michael's head popped past his pink wring of muscle the hardest part is over. Luke sinks down on him slowly, but they're both panting.

Once Luke bottoms out they groan together. Luke wiggles a little to get situated. Michael has a hand covering his eyes. Luke leans down, his stomach and chest pressed against Michael's.

Luke kisses his dark, plump lips and whispers "Show me your eyes." Luke sits up slowly when he sees green, and Michael moans. "God your beautiful."

Luke's cheeks burn. "Wanna see all of you." He whispers to Michael, starting to bounce on him at a slow even pace.

Michael's lips part and a little choked noise leaves from between. "God." Luke says breathlessly, his head lolls back, and his hands rest on Michael's chest for balance. Their eyes lock.

Luke's intense feeling in his gut is getting worse, but in the best way. Luke could look into those hazel green orbs for the rest of his days.

"Fuck…I've got to be dreaming." Michael pants as Luke changes up his pace. Luke sobs openly, his eyes welling up as every thrust hits a sweet spot deep inside of him. "Michael." Leaves his lips.

"Got to be dreaming." He repeats in a whisper like if he says it any louder he'll wake up from it. Luke whines. "You feel so good…look so beautiful. Please, please touch me." Luke begs, tears streaming down his cheeks.

"God." Michael chokes. "Are you a fucking angel?" Luke's head is thrown back at a particular thrust from Michael's hips. Luke gasps holding on tight.

"Fuck, yeah. Do that again, you make me feel so good Michael. Could stay here forever." Luke sobs.

Michael moans. "You sound…fuck you sound…" Michael doesn't finish. Luke is practically wailing as he rides Michael's cock. He just feels so good.

Michael thrusts up a few more times before Luke is bursting at the seems. He screams so loud it rings in his own ears. Cum coats Michael's stomach, hot and sticky. Luke doesn't stop his bouncing even after wave after wave of orgasm.

Michael is grunting and holding Luke's ass cheeks tight between his fists. "Fuck! Fuck! Fuuuugh!" Luke is screaming.

It doesn't take long for Michael to warn him. "I'm cumming. I'm cumming. I'm-" Luke didn't budge when Michael tried to push him off, just rode harder.

Luke wanted Michael's cum to fill him up. Wanted to feel his ass ache for days after this and remember exactly how Michael's eyes crinkled as he came twice as hard as Luke.

Luke pulled off and practically crashed on top of Michael. Michal's arms wrapped around him as Luke whimpered and moaned. He was still crying.

°»°»°»°

Luke woke to dull aches all over his body and gold light all around him.

"Oh my god…" He heard a whisper and his eyes locked with bright green.

"Michael…" Left his mouth. His voice was like gravel and the raven haired boy in front of him made a noise.

"Fuck…I actually had sex with an actual angel. This is…fucking wow." Michael says.

Luke is offended. Michael is the angel.

But "You're still here…" Luke says in surprise. Michael clears his throat awkwardly. "Well…this is my flat."

Luke flushed feeling stupid. "Oh…did you want me to leave, or…?"

Michael blushed lightly. "Uhm, well…I thought maybe you'd want some breakfast…I actually went and got some bagels and coffee…I didn't know how you liked yours so…"

Luke stares at the heavenly creature before him and thanks his lucky stars.

"You uh…remember my name." Michael's says, only looking into Luke's eyes when he finishes what he says.

"I remember everything." He whispers. Michael let's out a shaky breath. "You…god, can I kiss you?" Michael asks. Luke smiles at the fact that Micheal thinks he has to ask and leans forward, the sheets rustling from the movement.

Both boys hum at the contact and lick into each others mouths at the same time. Luke can't help but think they're fated to be together. But is not true.

"You taste like cherry still." Luke whispers. Michael's face flushes. "Everything you say is fucking poetry do you know that?"

Luke can't help but giggle. When he sits up he winces at the way his lower back aches. Michael sits up quickly.

"Oh god, are you alright? This is my fault I basically attacked you last night. I'm sorry. You were just so damn beautiful under the blue and red lights I wasn't even thinking. This is all my fault-"

Luke presses their mouths together to shut Michael up. "I'm so happy you came up to me. I thought you were an actual angel just sent for me… I…" Luke flushes realizing he sounds crazy.

But Michael's eyes are gleaming, and he looks like Luke just hung the moon. "Can we just…god. I wish we would have met differently so I could ask you out properly. Have I soiled things?" Michael asks.

Luke shakes his head. His heart is soaring in his chest. "I'm just glad I met you." Michael kisses him again. "You'll end me. I just know it." Michael whispers.

Luke stays with Michael for breakfast and charges his phone up enough to tell his friends he's alive.

And then he stays a while longer to cuddle and talk because, it just felt right. By the time he had to go Luke put his number into Michael's phone.

"Luke…" Michael nearly whispers. It was then that Luke realized he'd never told Michael his name.

Michael looked up at him with shining green eyes, and Luke's heart was thrumming. "It suits you…" Michael says. Luke beams. "I'll see you Michael." He says as his cab pulls up in front of Michael's building. Michael nods and rushes for one last kiss, lingering just long enough for the cab driver to honk.

"I…I'm so glad I met you." Michael whispers in Luke's space.

Luke is grinning like the smitten fool he is when he walks into his house that afternoon. And when his mum asks who pulled the stars from the sky and gave them to Luke he says.

"Michael…your future son in law."


End file.
